Crystal Moment
by Earth-goddess-33
Summary: SM/Laby All of the inners and a few of the outers go to New York and Serena wishes Rini away to the Goblins and in the end it takes Trista to get her back from Jareth.
1. Prologue

1 Crystal Moments  
  
Author: Earth_Goddess  
  
Email: vtarcher_33@yahoo.com  
  
Disclaimer: Its all Henson's, and who ever made sailormoon (I think I should know this) so please don't sue me, please because I don't got nothing in fact  
  
I'm in dept.  
  
Prologue  
  
"Hey you guys." Rei said coming up to her group of friends sitting in one of the parks in  
  
Tokyo. She sat down next to Serena as the group continued to talk.  
  
"You guys are not going to believe what I got." Mina said emphasizing with the silence in between. "I got nine tickets to New York, Ami that's in America right."  
  
"Northeastern American to be exact."  
  
"ohhhhh I can't wait, I've always wanted to go to America." Serena yelled as she fell on her back in a dream like state.  
  
"Who said she was taking you, meatball head." Rei screamed as everyone else in the group sighed and rolled there eyes.  
  
"Here we go again." Mina sighed.  
  
"It's quiet expected." Ami opened a book.  
  
"Well anyone want some of these dumplings I made." Lita offered.  
  
"Yummmm dumplings." Serena jumped up and grabbed the plate.  
  
"Gosh Serena, YOUR SUCH A PIG!!" Rei stood and started tapping her foot.  
  
"So Mina who are you taking with you." Ami asked.  
  
"Well you guys of course and then Darian, Rini, Trista and Hotaru. I think this is going to be so fun. Well that is if REI AND SERENA would get along."  
  
"Ohhhhh, Darian and me in New York. First we could go shopping…" Serena started.  
  
"I think this could be very enlightening." Rei snorted.  
  
"and he could buy me some more clothes…."  
  
"Well she is very caught up in it." Lita stated.  
  
"Then my Darian can take to an American movie and out to eat…"  
  
"So Mina when do we leave?" Rei inquire.  
  
"Today's Monday so…. Friday and the plane leaves at 9:00 a.m."  
  
"So we can meet back here at 8 sound like enough time." 


	2. Everythings a Battle

1.1.1.1.1 Title: Crystal Moments  
  
Author: Earth_Goddess  
  
Email: vtarcher_33@yahoo.com  
  
Chapters: 2  
  
Status: not complete  
  
Disclaimer: Its all Henson's, and who ever made sailormoon (I think I should know this) so please don't sue me!!!  
  
Chapter 1: Everything's a battle  
  
"Serena!!! I want to sit next to Darian." Rini whined looking up pathetically at Darian.  
  
"But it's my turn, you sat next to him on the car ride." Serena whined. "Darian please, you love me right?"  
  
"Of course but…" He couldn't continue before Serena interrupted him.  
  
"But… but… Ohhhh Darian." She fell to the floor crying and blocking the isle to other people.  
  
"Listen up Serena! What Darian was trying to tell you was that there are THREE SEATS!!! Meatball head." Rei screamed down at her.  
  
"Don't call me that Rei." She snapped out of her sadness and stood next to Darian.  
  
Rini grabbed Darian's hand and settled into the window seat pulling Darian down next to her in the middle. "There."  
  
"Rini. I want to sit by the window." Serena pouted.  
  
"Too bad, ya snooze ya lose."  
  
"Why you little brat."  
  
"Poor Darian." Lita remarked.  
  
"Yeah, he's right in the middle." Mina replied.  
  
Rei looked around annoyed. "Serena you're acting like a baby."  
  
"Forget it Rei it's beyond us." Ami told them. They looked up just in time to see Serena slam the bathroom door.  
  
Everyone else settled down in there seats. Rini with Darian and Lita. Then Mina, Ami and Rei behind them. And Hotaru who was inattentively looking out the window. Trista sat in the middle seat until the pilot came on and she went to check on Serena  
  
"Serena, you can sit with me and Hotaru but you have to hurry. The planes taking off." Serena stepped out all the way glaring at Rini. Some times it became too much. She their daughter in the future, not now. Darian was hers it was time for her and him not Rini. Serena sat down eyes never leaving Rini.  
  
After a while she sighed and smiled knowing she loved Rini but she was still jealous. Looking into the seat pocket in front of her she found a red leather covered book with gold lettering 'Labyrinth' she opened it and began to read.  
  
@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'  
  
Jareth lay strung over his thrown. Sarah had died a year earlier after moving to England. It had been seven years since she had traveled the labyrinth and others had traveled through it but none made it as far as Sarah. She never had forgiven him and she really was too naïve. He would have moved the stars had she asked. Under different circumstances she would have seen, had known he had loved her. But all she cared about was her brother and being the heroine and me the villain. Ignoring her own feelings even if she had tried to hide them from him, her eyes were too expressive and open.  
  
And imagine to his surprise that he3r dreams were to dance with him and even then she denied him and denied herself love.  
  
Jareth formed a crystal and threw it at the wall satisfied with the sound of it breaking and the panicked goblins that were nearby. He got up and magickally transported himself to his chamber.  
  
@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'  
  
In New York  
  
"We should go and check in our hotel and get some real rest." Darian suggested picking up the sleeping Rini.  
  
They checked into the hotel Darian got a single and handed the sleeping Rini to Trista and excused himself to his room. Trista, Rini, and Hotaru got a double and Trista left to put Rini to sleep and Hotaru wanted to take a shower. Ami and Mina got a double and Ami went to go study and rest while Mina went after two hot guys that had just passed by. Serena, Lita and Rei got a double Lita offered to sleep on the floor. Rei went after Mina and the two hot guys while Lita went to bathe and sleep. Serena left alone decided to go apologize to Rini. 


	3. It Was Only a Book

1.1.1.1.1 Title: Crystal Moments  
  
Author: Earth_Goddess  
  
Email: vtarcher_33@yahoo.com  
  
Chapters: 3  
  
Status: not complete  
  
Disclaimer: Its all Henson's, and who ever made sailormoon please don't sue me!!!!!!  
  
1.1.1.1.2 Chapter 2: It Was Only a Book  
  
  
  
Serena walked the corridors not paying attention that she bumped into Trista. "Ughhh, sorry Trista. Is Rini awake yet?"  
  
"Yeah, Hotaru is in the bath and Rini is awake on the balcony." Trista continued down the corridor.  
  
Serena turned and walked to the door and walked in. "Ughhh, Serena don't you know how to knock!" Rini was on the bed and glaring at Serena.  
  
Feeling her anger again rise "Why you little brat, I only came up here to apologize."  
  
"Very good apology." Rini sarcastically smirked. "Serena, just leave me alone."  
  
"No, I won't you always get what you want, I never do." Serena was more than pissed now.  
  
Rini stared wondering how far she could push Serena till she broke down crying like usual. "That's only because I'm nice and your selfish and whiney all of the time. Gosh Serena why don't you act your age."  
  
Starting to pout now but wanting to win this time Serena said the only words that popped into her head. "I wish the goblins would come and take you away right now!!" With that said she stormed out of the room.  
  
"Serena…" Serena turned expecting a comeback but was rewarded with an empty room. Serena screamed as the lights exploded and the room went black.  
  
"Serena?" Hotaru said stepping out of the bathroom, which was also pitch black. Serena whimpered as she felt something brush against her leg. "I'll go get help." With that Serena was left alone. She heard laughter coming from everywhere in the room as the door opened and Trista and Hotaru entered the room. The doors slammed shut behind them locking out the rest of the inners and Darian as they shouted through the locked door.  
  
Serena screamed and Hotaru dropped down to confort her and Trista stepped infront of themin a protective stance, as the window flew open and a white owl flew in. Trista turned her head as the owl flew around the room. Three girls watched mesmerized as the owl turned into a man.  
  
@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'  
  
Jareth stood mockingly watching the girls before him. The one on the floor who had her blond hair up rather oddly had rather red eyes from crying, her guessed she was Serena the one who wished away the child. The one next to her had short dark hair and looked up at him with awe and fear in her eyes. Next he gazed at the one standing protectively in front of her friends. Her dark green hair hung down her back and her eyes were filled with wonder and hate.  
  
@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'  
  
All three girls looked up at the mans gorgeous face and unruly hair. Trista who had been gawking slowly realized that Rini was still missing and her eyes narrowed with hate. "Where is Rini?"  
  
"I should say that one of you three should know." He paused and walked around them like a owl circling its prey. "You did wish her away." He spat at the blond and stopped circling and stood before them.  
  
"Wished her away to where?" Trista glanced down from the man's gaze which she now noticed she had been starring into to Serena's. Looking back up she again locked eyes with him again amusement shown in his eyes and for a brief second something else until it was again gone…Hope? "Who are you?"  
  
"You ask to many questions, but Serena should be able to answer your questions." Jareth said still holding her gaze.  
  
"You…You're the Goblin King!?!" Serena screamed standing up. Loss and fear shown in her eyes. "Give me Rini back NOW!" Forgetting that she was sailormoon and could probably blast him out of this world (Yeah right though, this is Jareth we're talking about!) She pleaded with him instead. "Please give her back… I'll run that stupid labyrinth of yours just give please give her back!" she was crying now.  
  
@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'  
  
Jareth looked down at the pitiful girl breaking eye contact with that green haired beauty. Wait were had that come from?? To bad I only get the names of information from the one who wishes the child away. He sighed inwardly. What was happening to him. Him the Goblin King would not put his heart on the line again. Knowing that his inner argument was getting him nowhere he flicked his wrist and they were all on standing in front of the labyrinth. "You all have 13 hours to complete the labyrinth before Rini becomes one of us forever. Such a pity." He stood there awhile longer before producing a crystal and transporting himself to his thrown room. 


	4. Where Do We Go From Here

1.1.1.1.1 Title: Crystal Moments  
  
Author: Earth_Goddess  
  
Email: vtarcher_33@yahoo.com  
  
Chapters: 4  
  
Status: not complete  
  
Disclaimer: if you already don't know than check chapter 1  
  
1.1.1.1.2 Chapter 3: Where do we go from here  
  
  
  
"Serena, do you know that guy and what does he have to do with Rini!?!" Trista couldn't take it any more to many unanswered questions where swarming through her mind.  
  
"He's real… it's real… oh god, oh god, oh god" Serena chanted those last words as she held her head and began to shake. Hotaru remained silent looking out over the labyrinth and it's many passages.  
  
Hotaru turned around to see Serena starting to go panic still chanting her verse, she did the first thing that came to her mind slapped her hard across the face (That reminds me did you know that in episode #35 mars slaps Serena but they cut that part out in the American version). "Oww, why'd you do that Hotaru?" Serena snapped.  
  
"You know, you going crazy isn't going to help us any! Especially when you're the one who got us into this mess. Now we've wasted ten minutes already and we have to get Rini back but first we have to go through this maze!" Hotaru yelled at Serena not caring what she had just said.  
  
Trista who had been silent till now looking over the labyrinth spoke up harshly at both of them. "We have to save Rini back she needs us. You two snap out of your attitudes and lets get her back. Serena you can explain all of this while we're walking. Now lets go!" Trista yelled starting to walk down too the entrance.  
  
@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'  
  
Jareth sat in his thrown. Watching through his crystal amused at all three of the girls reactions. Serena the blond had been crying and starting to freak out. Hotaru who he had learned was the one with short dark hair had turned and slapped Serena. Jareth smiled at this, he hadn't expected any of them to do anything quite to drastic. He watched his dark haired beauty. 'His, HIS.' Jareth sighed in content. 'The heartless goblin King has done it again.' A smile crept to his lips. He watched as she yelled at her friends and headed towards the entrance. He sighed and leaned back in his thrown at her words. 'She's just as determined to get that child back, just like Sarah.' He groaned. 'No she'll be different, not blinded by her own need to be a heroine she will see.' He closed his eyes. 'I think I'm in love again.'  
  
@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'  
  
Nocora watching her king looking into the crystal, from in the shadows. Watching him smile and close his eyes, she stepped for from the shadows. She walked up to the king's thrown and bowed her voice rang clear through out the room. "Is there anything you want me to do, sire?"  
  
"Nocora you may rise, let me think. Ohh yes there is, I would like you to watch over our little guest and make sure she that she remains in her room for the time being."  
  
Nocora slowly crept from the thrown room to walk towards the room where the little girl awaited her.  
  
@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'  
  
Standing just inside the labyrinth Hotaru gave an exasperated sigh. "Which way do we go? This is so confusing it looks as if just keeps going on and on forever in each direction."  
  
"We can't split up. So… I think we should go right." Trista suggested.  
  
"I think that's the way the girl in the story took… but it's so hard to remember. I thought it was just a book, oh god I wished Rini away. What if she's scared I don't want her to be a goblin!!" Serena sobbed. "Ohh Rini."  
  
"Serena snap out of it we need to get to the castle." Trista yelled over Serena's sobs.  
  
"Your right." Suddenly she snapped out of her gloomy attitude. "Let's do this we have to go save Rini."  
  
"That's the spirit, lets go." Hotaru joined.  
  
They ran down the corridor that never seemed to end. Finally stopping to catch their breath they heard. "Ello."  
  
"Who said that?" Hotaru said looking around. Serena was looking at the bush of eyes and didn't hear it.  
  
Trista bent down to a little blue worm that was sitting on the edge of a stone that stuck out. "Did you… just talk?"  
  
"Yeah I said ello."  
  
"Ohhh my g…" Serena said twirling around to see Trista conversing with a small blue worm.  
  
"Hello, little blue worm." Hotaru said kneeling down with a huge grin on her face.  
  
"Yes, hello. Umm do you know the way to the center of the Labyrinth."  
  
It shook its head "No I'm just a worm."  
  
Hotaru who was still smiling said, "Well do you know how far before this walkway turns."  
  
"Well of course, there's one ten feet in front of ya and one five feet behind you."  
  
"No there's not!"  
  
"Well sure there is, just see for yourself."  
  
Hotaru walked ten feet up and held her hands out in front of her she slowly started walking forward into the wall, never hitting it but instead walking through it. "Oh my god! You guys soo have to try this!"  
  
Serena ran over and walked through the wall. "Ohh, Trista, this is sooo cool. Come on lets go save Rini!"  
  
"Well, thank you so much for the help." Trista ran through the wall and started walking right, with her friends.  
  
The worm shock his head and walked into the hole at the edge of the stone he had been standing on. 


	5. Until We Meet Again

Title: Crystal Moments  
  
Author: Earth_Goddess  
  
Email: vtarcher_33@yahoo.com  
  
Chapters: 4  
  
Status: not complete  
  
Disclaimer: if you already don't know than check chapter 1.  
  
Chapter 4: Until We Meet Again  
  
Jareth sat in his thrown with one leg thrown lazily over the arm of the thrown as he starred into one of his crystals as the three girls conversed with the worm. 'Why didn't I get rid of that worm all he does is tell them where to go.'  
  
Looking into the crystal once more he heard Hotaru yell. "ohh my god, you soo have to try this!" then watched as Serena ran through and yelled "ohh, Trista, this is cool. Come on lets go save Rini."  
  
Jumping up immediately he dropped his crystal and it shattered across the floor. 'so her name is Trista.' He sighed her name aloud. "Trista, finally I know your name my green haired beauty." He heard giggling coming from all around him and he noticed he was standing in the middle of his thrown room surrounded by goblins. "Quiet." With that he disappeared from the thrown room only to reappear in his chamber.  
  
He walked over to a very comfortable chair next to the fireplace and with a flick of his wrist the fire came to life. Jareth sat cuddled up in his armchair starring far into the crystal at the three girls once more.  
  
@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'  
  
All three girls continued down the right passageway they came to a small garden, which had six different colored rose bushes. When they turned back to go the way they came there was a dead end. On the wall that wasn't there before was a plaque. In scripted:  
  
Six roses all hold their meanings, Life, Love, Dreams, Death, Hate, Nightmares. Remember things are not quite what they seem. Beware which one you pick, A drop of blood does the trick.  
  
"That's strange so are we supposed to pick one or something?" Hotaru asked. "Although I don't like the last part about the drop of blood." She shivered just thinking about it.  
  
"I know, but I think that if we don't pick one than we'll never get Rini back." Serena said looking at the six different colored roses. "Well there's red, yellow, blue, orange, purple and this dark green. Half of these colored roses don't exist on earth. I feel so at ease and at peace." Her eyes glazed over at the thought of Darian and his red roses.  
  
"I think we should all pick a different one so that we have a better chance at finding Rini." Trista suggested, Hotaru and Serena must have been thinking of the same thing because Hotaru walked towards the yellow and purple roses trying to decide which one to choose. Serena had walked over to the red and orange rose bushes and started chewing on her nails in indecision.  
  
All that was left was the dark green and blue roses. Trista walked over not paying attention until she heard a scream and turned to see a purple rose fall to the ground, Hotaru was nowhere to be seen. Rushing over Trista carefully picked up the rose. Examining it she saw a single blood drop on the thorn.  
  
"Well I guess we should just get this over with then." Serena said walking over and picking the red rose. She ran her fingers over the flower part and then down towards the thorns praying that it would lead her towards. She gasped as the thorn cut through her skin; she looked down and saw a drop of blood fall before the world around her went black.  
  
@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'  
  
Hotaru stared down at the clear water; she sat on a rock, which over hanged a foot above the water. Reaching down she wanted to feel the smooth texture and wetness engulf her hand.  
  
@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'  
  
Serena sat up and opened her eyes. She was in Darian's apartment. "Wha.what happened?"  
  
"Ohh, you're awake." Darian said coming over to sit next to her.  
  
"Why am I here? I have to save Rini!" she said jumping to her feet.  
  
"Serena Rini's fine. She's out with the other scouts."  
  
"But, what about New York, the labyrinth?"  
  
"Sit down, now that must have been some dream you had."  
  
"A dream. it wasn't. it can't be a dream. I was there, it was so real."  
  
"Come here." Darian said pulling her to him in a warm embrace. But Serena still had doubts.  
  
@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'  
  
Hotaru reached her hand in the warm water. Pulling her hand out of the water she felt something tug on her arm pulling her into the water. Bobbing back up to the surface she saw the world around her go dark just as she was again pulled beneath the surface.  
  
@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'  
  
Laying in Darian's arms she thought about all that had happened. She thought of the rose and she brought her finger up to eye level. She looked at the still fresh cut and remembered the plaque. There was something like 'remember nothing is quite what it seems.'  
  
She smiled at the thought that none of this was real and that the goblin king was only trying to test her and she had figured it out.  
  
"What are you smiling at, beautiful." Darian said looking into her eyes.  
  
"Ohh, nothing. Only that you aren't real." She said jumping up from the couch. "None of this is real."  
  
Darian stood up and walked over to her. He grabbed her hand and rested it on his chest. "What do you feel?"  
  
"Your heartbeat."  
  
"Am I real?"  
  
"No, I told you none of this is real." He brought his lips down to hers in a crushing kiss. "How could that be fake? I am real."  
  
"No your not, I have to save Rini!" she turned when she heard a him growl.  
  
"No, you are wrong, I am quite real."  
  
She stopped when she heard his voice. That voice. "Jareth, but what. where is."  
  
"Ohh you mean that image your mind created. I must ask you what it is with you mortals why do you always deny love?"  
  
"That was not love and you had better give Rini back RIGHT NOW!"  
  
"Quiet! I think that maybe you would want to know what happened to your friend Hotaru?"  
  
"wh.where is she."  
  
"Well she's living out her worst Death."  
  
"Death!"  
  
"Yes, as we speak she is drowning in a beautiful lake. See." He said tossing her a crystal with a picture of Hotaru, struggling or her life.  
  
"Hotaru!!!" she screamed.  
  
"You could save her."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Just give your self to me in the end even if you win, but if you win than that Rini can go back with Hotaru and Trista." He sighed inwardly at the sound of her name coming from his lips. 'She has such a beautiful name. Trista.'  
  
"Ok, I'll do it, but please hurry and help her!" Jareth produced another crystal and threw it at her and Serena's world went black again.  
  
@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'  
  
Hotaru gave up on the struggle and let out her last breath as the world around her went black.  
  
@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'  
  
Serena opened her eyes and sat up surveying her surroundings. She heard a cough and turned to a wet but alive Hotaru who had sat up next to her. "Oh Hotaru." Serena grabbed her in a tight hug.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
Serena explained all that had happened but she left out the part where she gave herself to the goblin King. 


	6. In Dreams

Chapter 5: In Dreams  
  
Trista walked towards the dark green and blue roses. She reached out a hand to the dark green but pulled back instantly as she felt a pain sweep through her hand when she had touched the petals. She turned to the blue roses and touched it's soft petals feeling so at peace.  
  
She picked the rose and felt the slight sting as the blood dripped down her finger. She closed her eyes only to feel a slight tingling over her body. When she opened her eyes she was in a large room. The room had a large canopy bed that had black and red sheets. Looking around she saw two comfy maroon chairs sitting in front of a large fireplace. Looking over to her left she noticed two open doors that led to a bathroom and a walk in closet.  
  
To her right stood an elaborate glass door that led out to a balcony. She twirled glancing over to make sure she hadn't missed another door. 'Damn, now what am I going to do?' she sighed and a tear slid down her cheek. 'Maybe this is a test. I vow to Rini and the others that I won't give up.' With that she ran towards the balcony.  
  
Five feet from the balcony door she stopped eyes wide as she looked up towards the ceiling. She reached up with one long slender arm her fingers reached toward the ceiling. Starring up at the ceiling was a black chandelier lit with candles, which spun faster and faster. Trista became mesmerized and all she saw was the black depths and became empowered by it. It washed over her body a cold slick feeling. A glowing black light swallowed her hands and ran down her figure transforming her. Finally standing in the middle of a room her dark green hair fell around her shoulders that were covered in black silk, lowering her hand she rubbed her fingers together feeling the silk which rose up her arms to come to a stop at just above her elbows.  
  
Looking down at the floor. 'What's going on?' She gasped and grabbed her head and fell to the floor on her knees. When she finally opened her eyes again her eye color had changed to black. Standing up smoothly a smile on her lips she rose and finished walking to the balcony leaving a trail of black silk behind her.  
  
@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'  
  
Serena and Hotaru ran along the stone maze through the labyrinth. They stopped as they came to a three-way intersection. "Which way do we go left or right? It seems like we've been running in circles.  
  
"I know everything looks the same." Hotaru said yawning. "And it's making me tired." As they turned to look down all three of the corridors. "If only we could just rest for a little bit."  
  
"Hotaru we can't rest, we have to find Rini!!"  
  
"We're never going to win even if we make it to the castle we'll never be able to find Rini in time. Especially since he's set up all traps. He controls everything and we can't even transform. I wan Rini back as much as you do she's my best friend but it's impossible and what makes you think he'll give her to us and not keep us here to. Turn us all into little goblins. And where is Trista?"  
  
"Calm down, we're going to get you and Rini out of here." 'You two because I risked to much for you to stay here and I'm... well, already condemned.' "And we'll find Trista and go home. Now lets go... where did that come from?" Serena said turning to find the wall behind them now another corridor.  
  
"Lets go down this one, weird huh? The Bog Of Eternal Stench." Hotaru said reading the plaque on the stonewall.  
  
"Yeah it's always changing."  
  
@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'@'  
  
Nocora sat by a huge door, which had carved goblins all over it and in the center stood the Goblin King. She sat there waiting and occasionally checking on the little brat. Ohh she had been patient but after a few hours she had seen why she had been wished away. It took all her strength not to throw the child into the bog of eternal stench.  
  
She sat waiting for her king to return from stalling the other three girls. "Where is he? He should be back by now. It doesn't..." her thoughts were shattered when she heard a scream from inside the room.  
  
She ran into the room to find the child laying in the middle of the room on the floor. Her body was ghostly white and her once pink hair was now white. "YOUR HIGHNESS, COME QUICK!!!!" She yelled to no one.  
  
"Yes, Nocora. What is the matter." Nocora jumped at his voice it came from right behind her, she thought that she would be used to it but it still made her jump every time.  
  
"It's the child...she's...well see for yourself." She stepped out of the way.  
  
Jareth stared down at Rini as she started to fade. He grabbed her tiny body to move her to the bed but his hands went right through her. "What's going on. This has never happened before...WHAT DID YOU DO!?!" He yelled as he turned on Nocora and towered above her.  
  
"Nothing.... I swear it. I would do nothing to hurt the child unless it was ordered.... Ohh please believe me your highness." Nocora pleaded. "I heard a scream and when I entered the room I found her like this." She cried.  
  
"Alright Nocora, you are loyal to me I will trust you this time." Jareth said as he stood over her. "But fail me again and I will place you in the bog of eternal stench." With that he turned and left her there crying on the floor. 


End file.
